


A Song of War and Peace

by Ashley2011



Series: Karman Freeform [2]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Hopeful, M/M, Made For Each Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, Stream of Consciousness, Symbolism, Universe is a narrator here, a retelling, i guess?, multiple POVs, nothing is literal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2011/pseuds/Ashley2011
Summary: "It is saidthe sky above rejoicedpainting sunsets red and amberwhen the two first laid eyesone upon otherStrangers from worlds apartyet surprisingly not"so basically a freeform piece for Karman, written way past my bedtime.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Karman Freeform [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777432
Comments: 23
Kudos: 30





	A Song of War and Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlydeep_mostlyweird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlydeep_mostlyweird/gifts).



> A labour of love, which was born due to me being insomniac and thinking of Karman (again) and suddenly perking up at the idea of playing with the meaning of their names. 
> 
> Dedicated to slightlydeep_mostlyweird, who motivated me with "Darr ke agey Jeetu hain" and compelled me to finish this. :D  
> Also, shoutouts to Autumnal_Leaves, I_Shouldnt_Be_Here, Mehan and Komorebiwalk for constant support and encouragement and discussing stuff with me. :) 
> 
> the changing fonts are intentional, more details in the endnotes. The artwork given is made by yours truly. hope you enjoy!

They named him

after the God of War

Fitting, for his entire life

soon became a battleground.

He grew up to wage wars

to take a stand

for what was right

Every day was a battle for survival

the players changed

but the war went on

Yet, he fought

with a smile on his lips

for the ones without a voice

for their right to be

free as you and me.

The war was not kind.

Scars penetrated his skin

deeper scars infiltrated his psyche

Still, he went on

one man against a world

that wanted to deprive him

a place, to be

free as you and me.

...

...

...

_They named him_

_as The One Who is Peaceful_

_Fitting, for his birth_

_brought peace and prosperity_

_to their little household_

_He of mild temperament and quick wit_

_was loved by one and all_

_but his reality_

_he soon learned_

_had no place for security_

_So he kept his head down_

_and made his peace with it_

_Yet, all he longed for was to be_

_free as you and me_

_He learned_

_to protect his heart_

_in a world that had no place_

_for someone like him_

_but, he longed_

_to be accepted as he was, to be_

_free as you and me._

_..._

...

...

Far from the battlefield

in the heart of the capital,

He met the one

who carried peace

in his name

unwavering strength

in his heart

and wonder

in his sparkling eyes

harbouring hope to be 

free as you and me.

...

...

...

_Far from his homeland_

_in the heart of the capital,_

_he met the one_

_named after the God of War Himself_

_a warrior battle-worn_

_who nonetheless fought for love_

_for a place in this wretched world_

_hellbent on denying him to be_

_free as you and me._

...

...

...

**It is said**

**the sky above rejoiced**

**painting sunsets red and amber**

**when the two first laid eyes**

**one upon other**

**Strangers from worlds apart**

**yet surprisingly not**

**for their souls resonated familiar,**

**already synchronised**

**with an awareness of each other**

**It is said**

**the city witnessed its first rainbow**

**in months, years, decades**

**the day the warrior of love**

**held the embodiment of peace**

**secure in his embrace**

**It is said**

**their love shone brighter**

**than constellation Pleiades**

**on a summer night**

**the comfort of a lover's arms**

**a welcome respite.**

**The battle was on, the stakes higher than ever**

**a harbinger of war and his herald of peace**

**derived their strength, one from the other.**

**Together, they stood as one**

**against a world**

**stuck in a past that cannot be undone**

**Together, they stood, for**

**themselves and their love enduring**

**as the colours transformed**

**in the sky above**

**Together, they stood, unyielding**

**like twin Gods of Pride**

**paving way for a new world order**

**no more with anything to hide**

**The herald of peace and his harbinger of war-**

**a juxtaposition, in the eyes of some**

**Together, they stood, setting an example near and far**

**for the present, and futures yet to come.**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Normal fonts are for Kartik's POV, italics for Aman's, and bold for the Universe.  
> the tonality of both Kartik and Aman's parts are different, and the flow is more freeform. the Universe, on the other hand, has more of a structured and rhythmic "voice". 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my little offering. Kudos and comments make my day as always :')


End file.
